Anime Chat Room
by Kazumi Hiraki
Summary: What happens when me an my cuz start a chat room with characters from Naruto, Bleach and Inuyasha! M rated for Language, some in spanish
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No owny da characters, got it

Disclaimer: No owny da characters got it. Oh and some jokes might be from

"YO MAMA" (the show on MTV) Enjoy!

IdkADDjk: Dianna (cousin)

Stormraven201: Me! ;)

GREENschoolgirl: Kagome

INUdude: Inuyasha

inuDEMONlord: Sesshomaru

mejiaIFatima: Fatima (cousin)

FEAREDhumanbeing: Itachi

EMOavenger: Sasuke

#1NINJA: Naruto

ULTIMATEleader: Byakuya

CARROITtop: Itchigo

Anime Chat Room

Day 1

**Stormraven201 entered chat room**

**IdkADDjk just entered chat room**

Stormraven201: Yo D.D

IdkADDjk: Sup homey

**INUdude entered chat room**

**GREENschoolgirl entered chat room**

Stormraven201: Yo Inuyasha Kagome

INUdude: Yo

GREENschoolgirl: HI!

**inuDEMONlord entered chat room**

Stormraven201: Hi Sesshy!

inuDEMONlored: … one: no Sesshy, two: you forgot a "," when greeting Kagome and Inuyasha

Stormraven201: not again

inuDEMONlord: You also forgot a period.

Stormraven201: … watev ur so annoying!

**FEAREDhumanbeing entered chat room**

Stormraven201: Hey Itachi-kun

FEAREDhumanbeing: Hello :)

IdkADDjk: OMG! HE SMILED IT'S THE END OF THE WORLFD … jk :-p

FEAREDhumanbeing: that was so funny ha ha NOT!

Stormraven201: Itachi-kun don't be angry please for me

FEAREDhumanbeing: … Fine

Stormraven201: lov u Itachi-kun

FEAREDhumanbeing: Same

inuDEMONlord: …I am leaving now

GREENschoolgirl: Jealous much!

INUdude: don't let the door hit you ass on the way out!

inuDEMONlord: I would say the same but you don't have one

INUdude: Yo mama

inuDEMONlord: At lest mine wasn't a bicth

INUdude: its spelled b-i-t-c-h basterd and yo mama's uglier than Naraku!

inuDEMONlord: Naraku is your mom!

INUdude: at least I don't shave my huevos!

inuDEMONlord:…

**inuDEMONlord left chat room**

IdkADDjk: LOL ROFL

Stormraven201: ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL

GREENschoolgirl: you always fight with Sesshomaru why cant u be good brothers?

INUdude: Itachi and Sasuke don't get along

**EMOavenger entered chat room**

INUdude: speak of the devil

Stormraven201: and world war 3 begins (rolls eyes)

IdkADDjk: OH NO! EMO BOY!

EMOavenger: Hey I'm not emo it's just in the name

IdkADDjk: I bet you were cutting yourself just a sec. ago!

EMOavenger: how did you know … I mean no!

FEAREDhumanbeing: you are such a foolish little brother

EMOavenger: AM NOT!

IdkADDjk: your so emo!

EMOavenger: your so emo yo mama helps cut you!

IdkADDjk: yo mama is emo!

EMOavenger: yo mama is uglier then Gai!

IdkADDjk: yo mama is GAI!

Stormraven201: WOW u go D.D!

FEAREDhumanbeing: ouch good one Idk!

IdkADDjk: thanks Itachi

EMOavenger: well your mamas so fat she left with heals and came back with flip-flops!

IdkADDjk: yo mama is so fat her picture on her ID card says "continued on other side"

EMOavenger: yo mama is so ugly that I wish I were blind!

IdkADDjk: yo mama is so ugly that she made a blind kid cry!

EMOavenger: yo mama is so fat she was the anchor for the Titanic!

IdkADDjk: yo mama WAS THE TITANIC!

Stormraven201: SHUT DOWN!!

FEAREDhumanbeing: well what next Sasuke?

EMOavenger: ….I'm gonna cu-go now…

**EMOavenger left chat room**

**#1NINJA entered chat room**

IdkADDjk: SUP Naruto!

Stormraven201: yo

INUdude: glad you're on but me and Kagome gotta split see ya

GREENschoolgirl: yeah bye duty calls

#1NINJA: oh bye then!

Stormraven201: yeah see ya

IdkADDjk: ditto!

**INUdude left chat room**

**GREENschoolgirl left chat room**

#1NINJA: Itachi Sasuke's mad what did u do?

FEAREDhumanbeing: hey it wasn't me … this time

IdkADDjk: I yo mama'd him and he's mad scroll up to see what I told him

#1NINJA: … nice BELIEVE IT! … sorry I haven't said that since season 2

FEAREDhumanbeing: shit its 9:00 I'm gonna be late I gotta go bye

Stormraven201: Itachi-kun … (glares) last time you did come back and I found u inside THAT persons house

FEAREDhumanbeing: um … I just have to meet someone … somewere ... not the same ...

Stormraven201: ur gonna see Kiami again aren't u … gets a bat

FEAREDhumanbeing: sweat drops … bye

**FEAREDhumanbeing left chat room**

Stormraven201: damn that Itachi some times! CHEATER!

**Stormraven201 left chat room**

IdkADDjk: yeah … I'm gonna go to…

#1NINJA: I just got here!

IdkADDjk: well come earlier jeez! It's not my fault!

**IdkADDjk left chat room**

#1NINJA: … whatever …

**#1NINJA left chat room**

ME: well this is my first chapter, sorry that I didn't finish the second chapter to "Warmth in a cold heart" I ran out of ideas sweat drops

Dianna: sure u did (loser)

ME: it's true … wait I got an idea! Well gotta go type it down bye!

Dianna: see ya and don't get too exited about the next Ch. to this fic. cause it might not come! Ha!

ME: well at lest I can send my stories to fan fiction!

Dianna: … my computer is weird it's not my fault! But when it is on fan fiction you peeps will lov the story! Bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No owny da characters, got it

Disclaimer: No owny da characters got it. Oh and some jokes might be from

"YO MAMA" (the show on MTV) Enjoy!

IdkADDjk: Dianna (cousin)

Stormraven201: Me! ;)

GREENschoolgirl: Kagome

INUdude: Inuyasha

inuDEMONlord: Sesshomaru

mejiaIFatima: Fatima (cousin)

FEAREDhumanbeing: Itachi

EMOavenger: Sasuke

#1NINJA: Naruto

ULTIMATEcaptian: Byakuya

CARROITtop: Itchigo

n the new member JayBayBaySpica: Jazell (cuz)

Anime Chat Room

Day 2

**Stormraven201 entered chat room**

**IdkADDjk just entered chat room**

Stormraven201: sup D.D

IdkADDjk: YO!!

JayBayBaySpica: THIS IS CRAP!!

IdkADDjk: then why r u here baka

JayBayBaySpica: u guys n ur stupid jap. words n t.v shows

**FEAREDhumanbeing has entered chat room**

FEAREDhumanbeing: hey

Stormraven201: hi Itachi

**JayBayBaySpica has entered chat room**

JayBayBaySpica: this is all stupid!!

**CARROITtop has entered chat room**

IdkADDjk: ITCHIGO!!YAY!!

CARROITtop: Yo ... wats wit Jay now

Stormraven201: she sayin this chat stuff is stupid

JayBayBaySpica: n da peeps in it!!

FEAREDhumanbeing: why dosent she just leave?

Stormraven201: cuase shes a baka from hell

CARROITtop: lol

FEAREDhumanbeing: i don see wats so funny other then her disin her cuz

JayBayBaySpica: IM STILL HERE!!

**inuDEMONlord has entered chat room**

inuDEMONlord: Hello

Stormraven201: not now sesshy ok!

inuDEMONlord: ... wat win't up your butt ... never mind

Stormraven201: wats that sappose 2 mean?!

inuDEMONlord: that Itachi put his dick up ur ass!

Stormraven201:NO!!

inuDEMONlord: dont u mean not this time lol

FEAREDhumanbeing: If u talk 2 MY girl lik that eva again i'll come over there n kill u painfully wit my own hands got that!!

**inuDEMONlored left chat room**

**#1NINJA has entered chat room**

#1NINJA: HEY PEEPS!!

IdkADDjk: sup naruto!!

Stormraven201: hi naruto so hows sasuke?

**EMOavenger has entered chat room**

EMOavenger: why not ask me ur self?

FEAREDhumanbeing: cuase ud say ur fine then say ur gonna cut urself foolish little bro

**ULTIMATEcaptian has entered chat room**

ULTIMATEcapitan: hello

CARROITtop: ur just in time i think a yo mama fight is gonna start!!

FEAREDhumanbeing: ur so ugly that Gai gave u a metal that says " for da person who looks lik me n more"

Emoavenger: ur so ugly that rice crispies wont talk 2 u

JayBayBaySpica: THIS SHIT IS FUKIN DUMB AS SOUR ASS!

Stormraven201: JIZ! SHUT DA FUCK UP!!

FEAREDhumanbeing: ur so emo that the person who created emo said "DAMN!!"

EMOavenger:ur so stupid u thought a lightsaver was something from slim fast

FEAREDhumanbeing: ur so fat u got a hard on after u saw a Willy Wonka cirmercial on lafy tafy

EMOavenger: ur so incest that when i was 8 u always had an hard on when i said "Nisan can u play wit me 2day?"

FEAREDhumanbeing: 4 DA LAST TIME IM NOT INCEST IT'S DA DAMN FAN FICS!! ur so fat da when u cried it started hurrican Katrina!!

**INUdude has entered chat room**

INUdude: KOOL !! i came just in time im gonna need popcorn

Stormraven201: Inuyasha weres kagome?

INUdude:IDK at least i get a break from da sits

EMOavenger: ur so fat that i wint around u 2wice n got lost

IdkADDjk: this is gettin good!!

FEAREDhumanbeing: ur so dum that when ur teacher said 2 write n essay u had sex wit a GAY mexican!!

#1NINJA: lol this is awsome!!

EMOavenger: ur just jelose cuae i hav more fan girls!!

FEAREDhumanbeing: NO U DON I DO!!

IdkADDjk: lets vote!! press 1 4 emo kid n press 2 4 kool dude

EMOavenger: u bitch

Stormraven201: 2 guys can vote on who's kooler

**inuDEMONlord has entered chat room**

INUdude:2

ULTIMATEcaptain: 2

IdkADDjk: 2

JayBayBaySpica: none (but if i must 2)

#1NINJA: 2

EMOavenger: NARUTO!!

#1NINJA: srry sasuke-teme

ULTIMATEcaptain: soul society says 2

CARROITtop: lol my family says 2

inuDEMONlord: 1

INUdude: WTF!!

Stormraven201:hes still made at wat Itachi said 2 him

INUdude: no hes not right?

inuDEMONlord: ... bitches/sluts/hoes!! its still 1! (but if i wasnt mad 2)

**inuDEMONlord left chat room**

INUdude: ...ok...

**INUdude left chat room**

**JayBayBaySpica left chat room**

EMOavenger: u all r dead 2 me!!

**EMOavenger left chat room**

Stormraven201: well bye people n itachi u hav a mission 2morrow

FEAREDhumanbeing: so ...

Stormraven201: so!! its 12:50 its almost 1!

FEAREDhumanbeing: fine bye

**FEAREDhumanbeing left chat room**

**Stormraven201 left chat room**

**Everyone left chat room after saying bye (I sick of makin them leave 1 bye 1)**

ME: hey yall!! ok u guys can vote 2 who's hotter/cuter/kooler or all it dosent have 2 be just itachi n sasuke votes it can be of da others 2!!

IdkADDjk: so if i want 2 vote kakashi i can!!

ME: no da people is this story only but u can tell me 2 add peeps lik kakashi

IdkADDjk:KOOL im gonna vote 4 Itchigo n ask 4 kakashi 2 be in d story

ME: u already did just now

IdkADDjk: so is it a yes

MASKEDnin: i think its a yes

IdkADDjk:OMG!!

JayBayBaySpica: can they vote for us 2?

ME: i guess

JayBayBaySpica: VOTE 4 ME!!

ME:well bye n remmember no reviews no next ch. n vote if u want but please tell me why ur votein 4 them (EX. im votein 4 Itachi cuse he's da kools hotest nin around!!) bye!

/P.S\ n if u want a anime character (from any anime) 2 be in da story tell me k see ya!!(oh n ideas 4 da story will be graet 2!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No owny da characters, got it

Disclaimer: No owny da characters got it. Oh and some jokes might be from

"YO MAMA" (the show on MTV) Enjoy!

IdkADDjk: Dianna (cousin)

Stormraven201: Me! ;)

GREENschoolgirl: Kagome

INUdude: Inuyasha

inuDEMONlord: Sesshomaru

mejiaIFatima: Fatima (cousin)

FEAREDhumanbeing: Itachi

EMOavenger: Sasuke

#1NINJA: Naruto

ULTIMATEcaptian: Byakuya

CARROITtop: Itchigo

_JayBayBaySpica: Jazell (cuz)_

_(new peep's) Maskednin, sasukeiskool201 and sesshyrinlover) _

_/P.S./ i got lazy i some parts_

Anime Chat Room

Day 3

**Stormraven201 entered chat room**

**IdkADDjk just entered chat room**

Stormraven201: sup D.D

IdkADDjk: YO!!

Stormraven201: i am sooo glad jiz isint here any more!!

IdaADDjk: Now all we need is sasuke to leave he he

**JayBayBaySpica has entered chat room**

JayBayBaySpica: wow...you kno i watched naruto annd its pretty good i guess... n ur mean!!

**s****asukeiskool201 has entered chat room**

sasukeiskool201: sasuke rocks if u take him out im leaving!! Oh hi jiz!

JayBayBaySpica: hi Tevin!! -

**sesshyrinlover has entered chat room**

sesshyrinlover: take both sasuke n tevin out u'd be doin me a favor!!

IdkADDjk: finally someone who understands me!!

JayBayBaySpica: if he leaves i go

sasukeiskool201: aww thanks jiz lov u

JayBayBaySpica: lov u 2

Stormraven201: dont tempt me ... that reminds me do u want to know who wonthe contest!

sasukeiskool201: is that why u told us 2 vote?

sesshyrinlover: sure

IdkADDjk: YEAH!!

**FEAREDhumanbeing has entered chat room**

**CARROITtop has entered chat room**

**inuDEMONlord has entered chat room**

**INUdude has entered chat room **

**EMOavanger has entered chat room**

**#1Ninja entered chat room**

**ULTIMATEcaptian has entered chat room**

**mejiaIFatima has entered chat room**

Stormraven201: hello fatima, boyz

sesshyrinlover: OMG SESSHOMARU!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

inuDEMONlord: ... hello ...

sesshyrinlover: OMG!!

Stormraven201: Liz dont make me .. oh watev

sesshyrinlover: i dont care wat they say cuz im in lov wit you!! (bleeding love by Lleona lewis)

INUdude: well at least u hav a fan sesshy lol

inuDEMONlord: shut the fuck up!!

sasukeiskool201: SASUKE U ROCK DUDE!!

Emoavanger: i like this kid

FEAREDhumanbeing: lets just see who won

mejiaIFatima: sadly i wont be voted for cuse i wasnt here for 2 days ... :'(

Stormraven201: don't worrie i'll make a nother contest ok in last place is

**Maskednin has entered chat room**

Maskednin: did i miss it!?

mejiaIFatima: just in time

Stormraven201: ok last place is ... JayBayBaySpica oh well

inuDEMONlord: hm that bitch deserved the last place

EMOavanger; IM OK WIT IT!

meijaIFatima: im not saying a thing

IdkADDjk: lol n there's always next time next time lol

sasukeiskool201: ur always #1 IN MY BOOK!

JayBayBaySpica: thanks tevin ur so sweet ...n hot!

sasukeiskool: thanks ur hot to!

Maskednin: im gonna be sick

Stormraven201: 11th place it ... KAGOME aka GREENschoolgirl

IdkADDjk: i can understand that she was only here for one chat room day!

INUdude: ROFL

inuDEMONlord: ROFL-ing wit inuyasha

ULTIMATEcaptian: who's next?

Stormraven201: 10th is ... u

ULTIMATEcaptian: ... Shit ...

CARROITtop: next time will be diff. NEXT!!

Stormraven201: 9th is ... EMO!!

Emoavanger: kool 8th not bad

sasukeiskool: YES SASUKE GOT IN 11th!!

IdkADDjk: lol yeah right loser lol

Stormraven201; 8th IDK!!

IdkADDjk: OH YEAH HIGHER THEN SASUKE CAUSE IM DA BOMB!!

ULTIMATEcaptian: thats nice

CARROITtop: NICE!

INUdude: all right

Stormraven201: in 7th is ... ITCHIGO!!

CARROITtop: HELL YA!!

mejiaIFatima: good jod itchigo

sasukeiskool: sasuke should hav been higher but ... cangrats

Stormraven201: 6th is ... me ... wow i didnt think peep's would vote for me ...

IdkADDjk: thats awsome!!

FEAREDhumanbeing: way 2 go storm

INUdude: ALL RIGHT!!

sesshyrinlover: awsome ... wait that means ...

Stormraven201: yes 5th is Sesshy!!

sesshyrinlover": YES!! way 2 go SESSHY!!

inuDEMONlord: ... um ... thanks

Stormraven201: inuyasha ...

INUdude: no fuckin way!

Stormraven201: 4th! way 2 go!!

Maskednin: nicely done

FEAREDhumanbeing: well that was nice

sesshyrinlover: ur higher the sesshy ... but ... good job

JayBayBaySpica: fuck that i waz in last! LAST!

sasukeiskool201: 1st 2 me

JayBayBaySpica: ok all better

IdkADDjk: omg shut up jk

mejiaIFatima: who's next i want 2 know!

Stormraven201: 3th is -

saukeiskool201: WAIT! EVERYONE! IHAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!

_(ME: my lazyness begins)_

Everyone: WHAT?!

sasukeiskool201: I, Tevin, would like to express my love of Jazell. I LOVE HER!! I LOVE YOU JAZELL AND I CANT HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?...

Stormraven, mejiaIFatima and IdkADDjk: Welll...JAZELL?! Whats your answer!! Common you cant turn him down!

inuDEMONlord and EMOavanger: HOW CAN U LIKE A BITCH LIKE THAT

CARROITtop and INUdude: because he's her bitch ... wait thats not wat i mean't ...

Stormraven201: HEY! i'll kick u out!!

Maskednin and sesshyrinlover: just answer already!!

FEAREDhumanbeing: Well ...

JayBayBaySpica: ...omg...Ur makin me blush...

everyone: HURRY UP N ANSWER!!

JayBayBaySpica: ...Yes!...i love you too tevin!! i want to be your girlfriend!! i love you!!

Everyone( but sesshy n sasu itachi just smiles): AWWWWW!!

Stormraven201: SOO! To wrap this up 3rd is Kakshi...wait why the hell is he in the poll, he wasn't even in the story!!

MASKEDnin: Because i came in the end. remember?

Stormraven201: o yea..well ANYWAY! 2nd isss...Itachi! No surprise there. And 1st is the one and only...NARUTO!!

#1NINJA: WOOOHOOOO!! I GOT FIRST!! IN YOUR FACES BITCHESS!!

Stormraven201: well i call that a day see ya

Everyone: bye!!

**Stormraven201 has left chat room**

sasukeiskool201: hey jiz lets go somewhere

JayBayBaySpica: SURE!

sasukeiskool: i'll pick u up

JayBayBaySpica: k

**After that everyone left**

_(ME: my lazyness end)_

ME:Well that waz AWSOME!!

Dianna BKA IdkADDjk: yeah but u got lazy

ME: wat ev anyway NEW CONTEST!! same rules as following one vote who's hotter/cuter/kooler/best character or all (vote for peep's like me: dianna n Jiz 2) please tell me why ur votein 4 them (EX. im votein 4 Itachi cuse he's da kools hotest nin around!!) and also if u want a anime character (from any anime) 2 be in da story tell me n ideas 4 da story will be graet 2!! bye!!


End file.
